


Родео

by Diran



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, WTF Starbucks 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran
Summary: — Боги, Старк, куда ты нас притащил? — Клинт скептически оглядел неоновую переливающуюся вывеску «Золотой теленок».Тони не обиделся, только ухмыльнулся:— Лучший стаут в городе, отвечаю!





	

— Боги, Старк, куда ты нас притащил? — Клинт скептически оглядел неоновую переливающуюся вывеску «Золотой теленок».  
Тони не обиделся, только ухмыльнулся:  
— Лучший стаут в городе, отвечаю! 

Бар встретил Мстителей приятным полумраком и громкой музыкой. Расторопная девушка-хостес быстро узнала вошедших, но сильного удивления не показала — Старк уже бывал здесь, а значит, персонал должен был привыкнуть.

Меню пестрило разнообразным алкоголем. Клинт ткнул наугад в раздел темного пива и раскинулся на диване, оглядывая бар. Стив сосредоточенно глядел на длинный список, из которого ему была знакома лишь пара названий, и хмурился, делая вид, что его терзают муки выбора. На самом деле он ждал решения Баки.  
— Ром? — зашептал неожиданно оказавшийся за левым плечом Роджерса Старк. — Или абсент? В конце концов, сегодня твой День Рождения…  
— Старк! — взвыла Ванда. — Тебе самому не надоело?  
— Нет. Я верю, что должен быть способ. Хм, может, если смешать?  
Баки скривился, наглядно демонстрируя, что он думает о коктейлях авторства Тони, и заказал нефильтрованное пшеничное пиво. Стив с облегченным выдохом закрыл меню и попросил для себя «того же».

Тор, уже прекрасно ориентирующийся в мире людей — хотя бы в алкогольной его части, — остановился на крафтовом эле, Беннер и Скотт, не долго раздумывая, повторили.  
— А мне вишневое пиво, — подала голос Наташа.  
Клинт не удержался и прокомментировал:  
— Боже, Нат, твои вкусы…  
Та только бровью повела, не ответив. Старк хмыкнул, зашептав Бартону на ухо что-то про женские заморочки. 

Параллельно Тони настраивал планшет. Когда Старк наконец расположил его на краю стола, на экране отобразилась иконка дозвона. Через несколько минут послышался голос Роуди вперемешку с выстрелами и взрывами:  
— На связи. Что-то срочное?  
— Жаль, что ты не смог присутствовать, но я решил, что хотя бы так...  
Роуди подключил видео-связь внутри костюма и не без тоски оглядел заставленный выпивкой стол Мстителей.  
— В отличие от некоторых, прохлаждающихся…  
— ...не связанных обязательствами перед правительством… — словно самому себе пробормотал Баки под нос.  
— … я выполняю трудную, необходимую работу и…  
— Остаешься без пива, — закончил Клинт.  
Баки и Клинт подняли вверх руки и хлопнули ладонью об ладонь. 

— Видели бы вы, какие здесь пушки! — попробовал отыграться Роуди.  
— Видел бы ты, какие здесь девочки, — так и не дал ему этого сделать Бартон.  
Он развернул планшет в сторону центра зала: там дефилировали молодые девушки в блестящих купальниках. Они окружили небольшой ринг, в центре которого располагался аттракцион из детского парка, непонятно что забывший в пивном баре. Выкрашенный в пафосно-золотой цвет бык с облупленной на рогах краской тихо жужжал, неторопливо, будто в ожидании наездника, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону под задорную музыку. Одна из девушек включила микрофон и принялась зазывать посетителей «испытать себя на прочность, ведь никто еще не продержался на великом золотом тельце дольше минуты сорока пяти секунд». Еще она убеждала, что «никто никогда не испытывал подобного, ведь бычки в луна-парках по сравнению с золотым тельцом — детская забава». 

— По-моему, это отличная идея! — все не сводя глаз с размахивающих помпонами девиц, сказал Клинт.  
— И это у меня странные вкусы?  
Клинт пропустил подкол Наташи мимо ушей и повернулся к самой уязвимой части команды — Скотту.  
— Ну, представь: команда Мстителей соревнуется в своих умениях, а ты отбираешь микрофон вон у той леди и ведешь это представление, а?  
— Первым ведь на эту корову полезешь, — сузил глаза Старк.  
— Нет, ну что ты, я старый солдат! Моя ценность в зорких глазах, так что мой удел — судить. Давай, Лэнг, соглашайся!  
Может быть, Муравей не был самым страшным человеком среди Мстителей, но сейчас хмельной блеск в его глазах изрядно напугал величайших героев Земли. 

Не сказать, что его речи были остроумней, чем у девушки, микрофон которой отошел ему, но одного упоминания Роджерса, Тора и Старка хватило, чтобы зал взорвался воплями. Клинт, коротко отхватив свою порцию славы, устроился между столом Мстителей и рингом. Скрестив руки на груди и расставив ноги пошире, он сурово оглядел стол. Команда постаралась спрятаться за бокалами, продемонстрировать свой огромный интерес к десертному меню, салфеткам на столе и вон той интересной вещице на стене. Но слиться с интерьером у них не вышло — бывалого агента не проведешь.

Наташа «я не участвую в конкурсах» Романофф стала первой жертвой. Она стоически игнорировала призывные речи Лэнга в микрофон. Воодушевляющие похлопывания по плечу от Бартона, полный смеха взгляд Роджерса и даже заинтересованность в глазах Брюса не сломили ее. Только когда Клинт в пылу уговоров неосмотрительно выпалил: «да даже я бы уже согласился!» — она, изогнув бровь, улыбнулась:  
— Договорились. Пойдешь следующим.

Бартон смачно ругнулся, но было поздно — Наташа уже залезала на золотого быка. Она распласталась на нем, прижимаясь всем телом и игнорируя любые смешки со стороны зрителей.  
Впрочем, все комментарии стихли, как только на табло замигали оранжевые цифры, отсчитывая каждую секунду сверх рекорда. Наташа увеличила его ровно в два раза, прежде чем бык отшвырнул ее на маты.

— Ну ты даешь, — присвистнул Сэм, щурясь на табло. — Магия какая-то!  
— Ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества. — Наташа плюхнулась на место, унимая сбившееся дыхание.  
— Рук?... — уточнил Баки, с насмешкой опустошая свой бокал и подзывая официанта обновить.  
— Ног. А есть разница? И нет, — Наташа обернулась, — Клинт, про тебя я не забыла. 

Бартон долго не продержался. Человеческий рекорд он, конечно, обошёл, но до Романофф ему было далеко: через две минуты и тринадцать секунд от старта его спина встретилась с канатами, окружавшими ринг.

Собрав жидковатые овации, Клинт подошел к столу, схватил первый попавшийся — Наташин — бокал и отпил добрую половину. Стукнул им по столу, зажмурился и вдруг потянулся за новым глотком, за что тут же огреб смачный шлепок по пальцам.  
— Хочешь «девчачьего» пива — закажи себе своего.  
Под шумок разгорающейся перепалки Тони, заинтересовавшись, дотянулся до Наташиного бокала и отхлебнул на пробу. Чудом увернувшись от изящной, но тяжелой шпионской руки, он поймал проходящего мимо официанта за локоть.  
— Вишневого пива! Нет, подождите...  
Старк окинул взглядом команду: Вижн не поглощал ничего крепче силиконовой смазки, Роджерс и Барнс по мнению Старка были пустой тратой любого алкоголя, так что истинных ценителей пива оставалось всего семь.  
— Семь пив, пожалуйста. Вишневых. Семь.

— Кто же станет следующим героем? — надрывался Лэнг.  
В центр ринга вышла Ванда.  
Стоило быку под ней дернуться слишком сильно, как ее ладони засветились красным, и это не укрылось от зоркого глаза Бартона.  
— Стоп! Судья не потерпит никакого читерства!  
— Клинт, ее сила не всегда контролируема, — начал мягко Роджерс, — тело само начинает защищаться от угрозы…  
— Детям не подсуживаю, — решительно отрезал Бартон. — Но вторую попытку дам.  
Клинт не верил в то, что Ванда взаправду «случайно» включила телекинез, но позволил попробовать еще. И тут же убедился в своей правоте, потому что без сверхспособностей она продержалась всего полторы минуты, после чего грациозно съехала к ногам золотого тельца, сделав вид, что именно так все и задумывалась.

Очередь дошла до Вижена. Он даже поднялся и подлетел к рингу. Просканировав табло с рейтингом результатов, цветастые ограждения, маты и быка, он обернулся к команде. Внимательно осмотрел их, других зрителей и также плавно и также молча вернулся на свое место. Когда вопросительные взгляды, устремленные на него, стали уж слишком выразительными, он пояснил:  
— Это абсолютно иррационально.

Тор воссел на быка со всем положенным богу величием. Его особая тактика хватки («я продержусь на звере из металла и чего-то там еще целую вечность») позволила ему выдержать полных четыре минуты, после чего бык совершил такой рывок, что теперь асгардским величием могли похвастаться только его пятки, торчавшие из-за барной стойки.

После триумфального возвращения Тора Одинсона за стол Мстителей на быка вскарабкался Сэм. Ни ему, ни все же решившемуся рискнуть Лэнгу, ни Брюсу «я лишь слабый ученый» Беннеру, которого выпихнули из-за стола буквально пинками, не дался порог в две минуты. Впрочем, все трое приняли свое поражение с достоинством и пьяным смехом.

Мстители обновили стол очередным заказом и выразительно уставились на Старка. Тот попытался завести увлекательную беседу с Роуди о новой прошивке костюма, но в ответ получил лишь мстительную мину и белозубую улыбку:  
— Тебя там, кажется, ждут, Тони. Эти девочки вокруг ринга очень в твоем стиле. Только тебя не хватает.  
— Кругом одно предательство, — пробормотал Старк и тяжело поднялся из-за стола.  
Команда проводила его одобряющим свистом, отчего он только сильней скривился.

Попытки использовать перчатку от костюма Бартон пресек сразу. Итог был предсказуем: Старк уступил Соколу, чудом обогнав на пару секунд Скотта. Тот хотел было возмутиться («никогда не любил Старков»), но быстро вспомнил, что раз Тони свалился с быка, то ему уже можно использовать перчатку, и предпочёл промолчать.

Запыхавшийся Тони упал на стул и дернул галстук, расслабляя узел.  
— А что, если я оплачу сегодняшнюю пьянку?  
— Нет уж, это мой день рождения, я плачу, — отрезал Роджерс. — Ты же знаешь: у меня принципы.  
— Может быть… я куплю быка?  
— Не хочу тебя огорчать, но эта скотина все равно не станет тебя слушаться, — продолжил Капитан.  
— Тогда я куплю бар!  
— Тебе придется купить время.  
— О, на этот случай у меня есть друг, мой волшебный бородатый бро! Один звонок — и все время этого бара...  
— Тони, — потупил глаза Роджерс, с трудом борясь с ухмылкой, — спешу напомнить тебе, что я звал его на праздник, но он не смог сегодня явиться из другого измерения.  
— Это точно сговор! — Старк разом опустошил свой бокал. — Но мне есть, чем ответить. Потому что... — он сменил тон и выразительно махнул в сторону ринга: — твоя очередь, Кэп.

Роджерс принял вызов с честью.  
Легко перекинув ногу через золотую — пусть и уже изрядно потертую — бычью спину, он вцепился правой рукой в седло, а левую поднял вверх, показывая свою готовность.

Бык издал встроенным в нутро динамиком трескучий рев и задергался, пытаясь сбросить Капитана Америку со своего хребта. Стив держался. Его бедра плотно стискивали скользкий пластик, так что тот только чудом не трещал. Цифры на табло быстро бежали, отсекая новые минуты.

— Перед вами Стив Роджерс! Парень из прошлого века. Хотя… Стив, ты точно не из позапрошлого? Откуда в Бруклине ковбои?

Стив игнорировал подколки Лэнга, крепко цепляясь руками. Вены на его шее вздулись.

— Ставлю двадцать, что сорвется через минуту, — Старк вытряхнул купюру из бумажника на стол.  
— Ты его недооцениваешь, — покачал головой Сэм. — Минута пятнадцать, не меньше.  
Когда Сокол хлопнул своей двадцаткой по столешнице, Баки приподнял бровь и, покачав головой, продолжил опустошать бокал с пивом. Его улыбка не укрылась от Наташи, и она поинтересовалась:  
— И сколько он, по-твоему, может продержаться верхом?  
— Долго, — ответил ей Баки, снова ухмыляясь в бокал. — Очень.  
— Ну сколько? Пять минут? Пять двадцать?  
— Полчаса, — тихо ответил Барнс, но его услышала вся команда. Они даже отвернулись от ринга, уставившись на него.  
— Это физически невозможно, — округлил глаза Брюс. — Серьезно, Барнс, я понимаю, что в его крови сыворотка, но полчаса на этом животном из глубин преисподней?..  
— Я сужу по опыту, — еще шире улыбнулся Баки, заставляя Ванду покраснеть отнюдь не от своей магии. Остальные все так же неотрывно смотрели на него без тени смущения. — Хорошо, если сделать скидку на скользкость и затертость материала быка, неудобство джинсов, постепенное ускорение тряски, то… десять минут и секунд пять-десять сверху.

Мстители повернулись к аттракциону, переваривая прогноз Барнса. Стив взмок — волосы липли ко лбу, рубашка к телу, но он все еще держался. Скотт молчал. Он висел на канатах ринга и уже не знал, что говорить. 

Баки оказался прав. Десять минут и восемь секунд. Стив стек с быка на очередном, ничего не предвещавшем повороте. Встал он не сразу, пролежав еще минуту на мате. Все подавленно молчали.  
Когда Роджерс встал, зал наконец взорвался аплодисментами.

Стив, все еще пошатываясь, подошел к столу и вытащил бутылки из ведра со льдом. Их он поставил на стол, а вот лед опрокинул на себя.  
Ванда покраснела окончательно и спряталась за вдруг ставшим удивительно широким, все понимающим плечом Наташи. 

Стив глянул на стол и фыркнул:  
— Деньги? И кто выиграл?  
Тони угрюмо глянул на Баки, но тот отмахнулся.  
— Я же не сделал ставки, так что сами решайте.  
Наташа перехватила купюры быстрее прочих и цыкнула:  
— Значит, пойдет в общий фонд для продления нашей алко-агонии. Официант!..

Стив был в центре внимания недолго. Роуди, расправившись со своим заданием, выдвинулся в сторону дома и откровенно заскучал.  
— Давайте, вы там еще не все отметились. Рекламная пауза на моем МстителиТВ подзатянулась, я узнал о трех новых сортах пива, и хватит с меня. Барнс, вперед!

Стив качнул головой.  
— Думаешь, твой «рекорд» не побью? — поинтересовался Баки, сощурившись.  
— Почти уверен в этом.  
— И у него есть все основания, — до сих пор находящийся под впечатлением от увиденного Брюс ткнул пальцем в табло. — Десять чертовых минут.  
Баки резко встал и направился к рингу.

Скотт, еще к исходу прошлого заезда решивший переместиться к барной стойке и вещать оттуда, поприветствовал Баки «Железного Кулака» Барнса.  
— … Боже, надеюсь, настоящий Железный Кулак меня не слышал сейчас, но, чувак, тебе так идет эта кличка, и почему она не твоя… Может, «Цельнометаллический»... а нет, тоже было.  
— Чем тебе не угодил «Зимний»? — прошипел Бак, устраиваясь поудобнее на быке и просчитывая стратегию.  
Лэнг поморщился, закусывая текилу лимоном.  
— Ску-кааа. Еще бы предложил Старка называть «Железным Человеком», а не «жестяной солонкой», Брюса — «Халком», а не «принцем-лягушкой». Так чего доброго, договоримся до того, что Бартон — просто «Соколиный Глаз», а не «Леголас». Нет уж, не в моем мире, — договаривал Скотт уже из-за стойки, но все так же бодро и, судя по звуку, прихватив всю бутылку с собой.  
— Заводи уже, — оборвал его Барнс, и бык, рыкнув (Мстители могли поклясться, что в этом рыке слышались отчаяние и усталость), резко наклонился вправо.

Первые минуты команда следила в полглаза, отдавая предпочтение вишневому и пшеничному. Но, начиная с третьей, они стали всматриваться все пристальней. 

Баки пытался подмигивать и демонстрировать, как легко ему это дается, но испарина выдавала его. Пальцы скрипели о шею быка так, что слышно было за столиком.  
— Ставлю двадцатку… — начал было Старк, но Сэм оборвал его:  
— Даже не начинай, все равно Романофф заберет все наши деньги.  
— С чего это?  
— А так всегда выходит почему-то.  
Наташа только улыбнулась, а Тони снова повернулся к рингу.

Когда счетчик на табло приблизился к десяти минутам, все затаили дыхание.  
09:50… 09:55… 10:00… 10:03…

Шея быка треснула и раскрошилась с громким хрустом. Барнс, скинутый предсмертным рывком тельца, рухнул на маты, все еще сжимая в металлической руке оторванную голову заезженного животного. Бык искрил, внутри у него коротнуло, поэтому он издавал на повторе победный рев, превращавшийся в истерический смех.

Баки сел рывком, посмотрел на табло, выругался сквозь зубы и отбросил рогатую голову подальше.

Команда встретила серебряного призера со всеми полагающимися почестями (еще одно ведро льда на голову, свежевскрытая бутылка лаггера в руку) и накинулась на еду, до которой все это время руки не особо-то доходили.

***

Рассветный воздух холодил кожу, но все единогласно решили, что пешая прогулка по безлюдным улицам пойдет им на пользу.  
Команда неторопливо двигалась в сторону Башни, размахивая унесенными из бара («нам по последней!») бутылками и смеясь.

Стив шел позади, смотря на них с легкой полуулыбкой. Баки отстал от остальных и ткнул его локтем в бок.  
— И откуда такая радость на твоем лице?  
— Ты очень мил.  
— Я? — Баки повертел металлическим протезом, намекая на свое прозвище, но Стив только рассмеялся.  
— Конечно! Растерзать быка, чтобы сгладить свой проигрыш — это мило.  
— Да если бы это животное было чуть крепче, я бы легко взял рекорд!  
— Бак, не ври, ты оторвал несчастному зверю голову, потому что падал.  
— Ерунда, я бы тебя сделал!  
— Нет, Бак. Ты и сам знаешь: я могу делать это целый день.

Баки посмотрел в хитрые глаза Стива и не стал спорить.


End file.
